Un sueño en el Crepusculo y un objetivo en la Luz
by Megan0Lawliet
Summary: Midna estaba devastada por lo que había hecho, no se lo perdonaría jamás, dejo en el mundo de la luz al hombre que llegaría a amar toda su vida, pero... ¿De verdad es un para siempre?
Hola chicos y chicas :3 en esta ocasión les traigo un fanfic de the legend of zelda: twilight princess: Link y Midna, a decir verdad, para mi este Link se enamoró de Midna, así como a ocurrido en otros juegos :3, por ejemplo, en el Skyward Sword yo veo el amor verdadero entre ese Link y esa Zelda, en Link's awakening veo el amor entre ese Link y Marin, en Ocarina of time no estoy segura si es Zelda, pero pienso más en Navi o Saria, aunque con Navi sería algo... Peculiar uwuU, en fin, esta pareja de zelda para mi es hermosa y me encanta, y bueno, ya sin más les dejo la historia, espero que les guste :3

 **Un sueño en el Crepusculo y un objetivo en la Luz.**

Visión de Midna:

Después de los eventos ocurridos en el mundo de la Luz, pasaron varios días desde mi regreso a mi mundo, al mundo del Crepusculo, en esos días por fin fui coronada princesa del Crepusculo y todo parecía maravilloso, pero aún así, me sentía vacía, triste... Deprimida. Mis subditos me trataban con amabilidad y respeto y yo de igual manera, pero sentía que era algo fría con ellos, acostumbrarme a mi mundo de nuevo en si parecía una odisea, no entendía el porque, este era MI MUNDO, mi reino... No lo entendía, algo me faltaba... Alguien me faltaba.

Nunca olvidaría a ese joven, nunca se pueden olvidar ese tipo de ojos, unos ojos llenos de luz y nobleza, tan azules como el cielo del mundo de la luz, era extraño que alguien tan diferente a mi y a mi gente me atrajera tanto. Ese hombre me atraía físicamente, pero más aún, su alma era la que verdaderamente me cautivó, su valentía y nobleza, su amabilidad y su solidaridad a pesar de saber que lo estaba utilizando... Porque el era así? nunca en mi vida me habían tratado de esa manera, mucho menos esperaba que alguien de ese mundo lo hiciera... Porque fue tan bueno conmigo... Porque...

-ajam... Disculpe su majestad, esta escuchando? -

De pronto salí de mis pensamientos, había olvidado por completo el mundo a mi alrededor, estaba en mitad de una junta con el consejo Crepuscular y estabamos debatiendo las normas que se establecerían de acuerdo a mi mandato y el mandato de los anteriores gobernantes, para mi desgracia, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

\- Lo siento caballeros y dama... Estoy algo... Cansada... - Dije con algo de pena.

\- Distraída diría yo mi alteza - Dijo un hombre similar a mi con anteojos los cuales se acomodaba de manera soberbia y mirandome de manera irritada.

\- Calma primer ministro, debe ser el cansancio que nuestra alteza debe tener después de la batalla en el otro mundo, es normal que lo este, estuvo expuesta al mundo de la luz que es totalmente diferente a este - Dijo uno un poco más bajo regordete y con mirada tranquila.

\- Porque no seguimos este debate mañana por la mañana, es notable que tanto nuestra alteza como nosotros debemos descansar, por favor su alteza, descanse y cobre sus energías pronto - finalizó una mujer parecida a mi pero más bajita.

\- Esta bien, de nuevo espero que puedan disculparme, hasta mañana - Dije para después hacer una reverencia, mis subditos me imitaron y comenzaron a retirarse, igual yo, me dirigía a mi habitación.

Sentía que iba casi corriendo hacia ella, quería alejarme de todos por un momento. Al llegar, la puerta se cerro tras de mi y me recargue en ella, tome mi estomago y lo apretaba... ¿Que diablos era esto? ¿porque dolía? ¿porque mis piernas temblaban? en eso, sentí algo humedo y liquido caer por mi pierna descubierta que estaba postrada delante de mi, comenzo a resvalar... Eran lagrimas.

Toque mi rostro incredula, asustada, no podía ser, ¿porque estaba llorando? ¿cual era el motivo? de pronto me vino a la mente de golpe, como un balde de agua fría...

\- Link... - Salió de mis labios automáticamente al recordarlo.

Era calido al recordarlo, mi pecho se oprimía y mi estomago se sentía raro al pensar en el, sonreí al recordar su sonrisa, y me reí un poco al escuchar su voz y su valentía pero de pronto todo se apago, mi sonrisa se borro y tomo una mueca de tristeza para después morderme el labio inferior con rabia.

Actué por instinto, creo, o me dejé llevar por mis emociones, no lo se, pero comencé a destruír cuanta cosa se me cruzara en mi camino, el primero y ùnico, supongo, fue mi sofa con las muchas almohadas que se encontraban en el, tomé cojín por cojín razgandolo con furia y tirandolo todo al rededor, estaba furiosa, irritada y dolida mientras mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, por coraje, por tristeza, creo que por las dos cosas, en mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez mientras seguía razgando y destrosando las almohadas que me encontraba, dejando una lluvia de plumas a mi alrededor.

\- ¡Maldita sea Midna, Basta ya! ¡no puedes hablar en serio, te has enamorado de un hylian! ¡te has enamorado de un ser del mundo de la luz, en que estabas pensando tonta! -

Me gritaba estas palabras para hacerme ver, sin querer aceptar, lo estúpida que fui al dejarlo, o lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de un hylian, o lo estúpida que soy en ese momento por estar armando un berrinche, mientras que el seguramente ya se habría olvidado de mi.

Me dejé caer en el suelo lleno de plumas mientras estas aún seguían callendo, llevé mis manos a mi rostro para seguír sollozando y terminar con este dolor.

De pronto un aire frío y agradable entró por el gran balcón de mi recamara, las cortinas ondeaban suavemente y de pronto se escucho un aullido, me sobre salté de inmediato y me quedé en silencio, ese aullido lo pude reconocer fácilmente, miré en dirección al balcón casi enseguida y me dirigí a el a gatas para después incorporarme y correr hacia el.

Al salir busqué en la lejanía del Crepusculo, en las islas flotantes de piedra que se encontraban en el, para encontrar algo, encontrar a alguien, pero no había nada, más que el Crepusculo.

\- No seas tonta... ¿No lo recuerdas? romptiste el espejo del Crepusculo, no hay forma, ninguna... Estúpida -

Me dije con rabia mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación y me secaba las lagrimas que seguían derramandose, me detuve en el centro de esta para comenzar a meditar y calmar mi rabia y mi tristeza, ya no me quedaba nada, había recuperado mi pocisión y había salvado mi mundo, pero me sentía tan vacía y sola... Viviría eternamente en mi mundo, amando a alguien a quien jamás volvería a ver.

-... Ahora que...Ya alucinas. Sin él, No me interesa volver a sonreir nunca más en la vida-

Dije esto apretando mis puños para después suspirar y dirigirme a mi cama. De pronto una sombra humana se reflejó en la pared.

\- ... Midna.- Una voz sonó en toda la habitación, suave, preocupada y dulce... No, no era una voz, era su voz.

Dirigí de inmediato mi mirada hacia el balcón y lo pude observar, estaba parado en el umbral del balcón, observandome con esos ojos de luz, su rostro era poco visible gracias que estaba en contra luz, pero sus ojos celestes eran tan vivos, su mirada me penetraba hasta el alma, pero su mirada era tan dulce y noble, me paralicé por completo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, no podía creerlo, ¿era real? no, no podía ser, yo había roto el espejo, lo rompí en mil pedazos, era imposible...

\- Midna... Al fin, pude llegar hasta ti - Me susurró mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

\- L-Link... Qu-Que haces aquí, tu no deberías, yo... No puedes... El espejo... -

No pude completar ni una sola oración, el ya estaba bastante cerca y llevo su mano a mi rostro para acariciarlo, era un poco más alta que el así que le escena me hubiera parecido graciosa si no fuera porque se suponía que él NO DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ.

\- Link... Link, por favor, detente... ¿Que haces aquí? -

Dije aún incredula y sin poder procesar nada, él por su parte se limitó a limpiar las lagrimas y caminos de estas que se habían formado por mis mejillas y ojos, me sonrió de manera tan dulce, tan calida y tan aliviada, como si por fin hubiera encontrado una cura a una enfermedad mortal, y vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más jovial, haciendo que mi razonamiento y mi tristeza comenzaran a disiparse de golpe.

\- Link, respondeme... ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Como llegaste? el espejo del Crepusculo esta roto como... -

De pronto el me abrazo, me jalo de mis ropajes y me atrajo hacia el atrapandome en sus fuertes y firmes brazos, un poco sorprendida por el acto, me quedé inmovir sin decir nada y sin moverme.

Después de unos segundos, el rubor en mis mejillas apareció, sentía su firme pecho y brazos cerca de mi cuerpo, abrazandome con fuerza sin tener intenciones de soltarme, pocos segundos después, lo abracé un poco dudosa, pero al final, me dejé llevar por sus brazos y por su calido cuerpo.

Que más daba ¿no?, si estuviera aquí o no por arte de magia o lo que fuera, de verdad, no me importaba, era lo que más anhelaba y ahora que lo tenía aquí no iba a permitir que se fuera, rodee su espalda con mis brazos y le devolví el abrazo, undiendo mi rostro en su cuello, de tal manera como el lo había hecho.

\- Midna... Mi Midna, no vuelvas a irte sin mi - Me susurro con un hilo de su varonil voz, pero sonaba triste, derramé más lagrimas aferrandome a su cuerpo, acariciando con mis manos su espalda con mucha suavidad y ternura.

\- Link... Fui una tonta... -

Nos separamos poco para poder vernos, al ver su rostro quedé conmocionada, sus lagrimas caían sin parar y sin detenerse, ese rostro tan varonil y sin un deje de debilidad ahora parecía atormentado y suplicante, me conmovió tanto, me hizo sentir tan mal, mi culpa incrementó al verlo llorar. Llevé mis manos a su rostro y copié la acción que el aplicó conmigo, sequé sus lagrimas mientras le sonreía dulcemente, mientras que mis lagrimas volvían a caer.

\- Hahaha, Somos un par de llorones - Dijo el con cierta diverción en su voz y sonriendo tan jovial como sólo él sabía hacerlo, le devolví la sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, tomo mis manos y las juntó llevandolas a sus labios para besarlas y sentir su tacto cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, yo por mi parte me sonrojé como un tomate por esa tierna y calida acción.

\- Link... No sabes cuanto lo siento, fui una estúpida, una tonta, no había necesidad de roper el espejo... no la había... yo... -

De repente, fui callada por los dedos de mi amado, lo miré algo sorprendida y con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, el me miro de manera dulce y tierna para después tomar mi rostro entre su gran mano y llevarlo cerca del suyo para así besar mis labios.

Al principio fue tranquilo, suave e inocente, pero después link tomo con firmeza mi cintura y profundisó más el beso, tomandome por sorpresa y haciendome gemir un poco por el impacto.

Estaba anonada, no podía creerlo, estaba impactada, tal vez fue esa la razón por la que me separé de momento de el tratando de detenerlo sin exito, ya que tomo mis muñecas con fuerza y me arrinconaba a la pared para seguir besandome desesperadamente...

\- mmnn... Li-Link! ¡detente! -

De pronto me soltó, alejandose y respirando de manera agitada, me miraba ahora de una manera tan diferente, sus ojos celestes se habían nublado por completo, su respiración subía y bajaba y comenzó a lamerce los labios suavemente... Link me miraba con deseo y lujuria, este Link... Era nuevo para mi, pero, entre más lo miraba, más me gustaba.

\- L- Lo-lo siento, lo siento mucho princesa... - Dijo un poco más calmado, pero con la misma expreción aún. Yo, después de procesar todo de nuevo, lo volví a mirar, vi como se alejaba de mi lentamente y planeaba huir por la ventana, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, lo tome del brazo y lo miré con ojos suplicantes, no quería que se fuera, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, lo perdí una vez, no pensaba cometer de nuevo la misma estupidez.

\- Perdoname Link, por favor... No te vayas - Le susurré, como una suplica, mientras tomaba su mano con la mía y las enlazaba. La solte para comenzar a quitarme mi larga y amplia capa mientras lo veía con ternura pero también esta vez, con deseo. El me observaba aún con esa mirada tan nueva para mi que con el tiempo me gustaba más y más, observaba mi cuello, pechos, cadera, piernas, volvió su rostro al mío y me penetro con sus ojos, llenos de deseo y calor, pero por un instante, cambio a algo que jamás había visto, una mirada tan calida y tierna, que no duro por mucho al encontrarme casi desnuda ante él.

Para finalizar, quité mi peinado para dejar mi cabello suelto y comenzar a hacercarme a el lentamente.

\- Lamento... La interrupción... Nunca antes, te había visto así, así que me sorprendiste, es todo -

Dije esto, mientras comenzaba a quitar su espada, sus objetos, su tunica, su camisa, sus muñequeras, dejándolo solamente con su pantalón, en todo el proceso el me observo, sin decir nada, sólo me miraba y no me perdía de vista.

Al terminar de quitar sus botas, subí hasta encontrarme con él, observé su perfecto cuerpo, esculpido por las batallas, era tan perfecto, parecía un dios, un hermoso é mis manos a su bien formado pecho, era tan varonil y tan firme, lo observé deseosa de besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo. Dirigí de nuevo mis ojos a los suyos y subí mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro para acariciarlo.

\- Ven, ven mi amor... Tomame, estoy lista para ti -

Dicho esto, fundí mis labios con los de él y, ya sin sorprenderme mucho, correspondió mi beso de la misma forma pasional, tomando control de el hasta volverlo suyo, me aferré a el desesperada a su firme cuello y subiendo hasta su cabello, revolviendolo mientras él, en un ataqué de frenecí y pasión me tomo de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me cargo llevandome a la pared, haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, sosteniendome él de mi trasero mientras yo seguía aferrada a él.

\- Mmmnn... Mi-Midna... Dejame hacerte mía... Por favor -

Yo gemía entre sus besos mientras él hacía presión en mi entrepierna con su ahora formado bulto en su pantalón.

Sin más, volvió a cargarmé para esta vez dejarmé caer con un poco de brusquedad a la cama subiendose arriba de mi y sin dejar de besarme. Su lengua comenzaba a enredarse freneticamente con la mía mientras sus manos fuertes y firmes se paseaban por todo el contorno de mi cuerpo descaradamente.

Se detuvo de golpe dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas mientras ambos gadeabamos rapidamente, Link, de nuevo, se lamió los labios y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro.

\- Quiero jugar contigo un rato mi princesa... ¿Puedo? -

Sin antes dejarme articular palabra alguna bajo por mi cuello, lamiendolo y besandolo mientras yo dejaba caer mis brazos por en cima de mi cabeza y gadeaba suavemente pero aún agitada, su lengua experta delineaba mi clavicula y la unión de mis pechos, los cuales, con una de sus manos comenzo a acariciar al principio, para después comenzar a apretarlo y masajearlo. Por mi parte estaba perdiendo fuerzas, simplemente me dejaba llevar por sus caricias y sus labios que sin dudarlo, atrapó con ellos mi otro seno para comenzar a chuparlo freneticamente mientras que con su mano jugaba con mi pezón ya herecto.

\- Mmmmnn... aahh... Li-Link... E-eres muy bueno uummm... - Acariciaba su cabeza suavemente mientras seguía gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar suspiros de mi boca entreabierta.

Mi valiente caballero no se detuvo, al contrario, intencifico sus mordiscos y lamidas, haciendome gemir cada vez más pronunciando su nombre entrecortadamente.

De pronto se detuvo, me sorprendió tanto que estaba a punto de quejarme hasta sentir su firme mano deshacerse de mi falda y mentiendola entre mi entrepierna. Algo cohibida lo observe a los ojos, sus ojos ahora derrochaban fuego, su boca entre abierta y su hermoso rostro mirandome con tanta lujuria me hizo sentir tan avergonzada que me hizo cerrar un poco mis piernas con su mano dentro.

\- ¿Que pasa preciosa? ¿estas avergonzada? ¿mm? ¿esto te averguenza? -

Su voz había cambiado de desesperada, tierna y dulce a seductora, juguetona y pervertida. Link nunca había sido así, tal vez porque nunca se dio la ocasión, pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado así, ni en mis sueños más profundos. Al decir esto separó de nuevo mis piernas y comenzó a frotar suavemente mi punto de excitación directamente con sus dedos, lo cual provocó en mi un pequeño sobresalto acompañado de un gemido audible, seguido de muchos otros un poco más bajos.

\- aaah... ¿Te excita? ¿se siente bien? -

Me seguía susurrando de esa manera tan pervertida y seductora, hacía que mi mente se nublara, lo miraba con mis ojos entrecerrados y gimiendo una y otra vez. Link me tomó con su brazo sosteniendome por la espalda para llevarme a su altura ya que el estaba incado sobre la cama, de modo que mi cadera trasero y piernas quedaran recostadas en la cama mientras el me tocaba de manera tan laciba, uno de sus dedos entro en mi intimidad ya muy mojada por sus caricias mientras que otro seguía frotando mi boton de excitación en circulos y cada vez más rápido.

Mis gemidos se incrementaban cada vez más hasta al punto de querer gritar, pero mi amado y pervertido caballero me callo besandome freneticamente mientras que su jugueteo en mi zona intima no paraba. Cortó el beso dejando otro hilo de voz e introduciendo otro dedo más en mi intimidad ya muy mojada.

\- Aaahh... Mmmmnn... ¡L-Li-Link! N-no aahhmmm... S-se siente tan rico aahhh... - Trataba de decirle entre gemidos.

\- Lo puedo ver preciosa, te vez tan deliciosa y hermosa, quiero hacerte gritar... Eres toda mía -

Dicho esto atacó uno de mis pechos mordiendolo un poco rudo mientras introducía un tercer dedo moviendolos con más rapidez y rudeza, pude haber caído de la conmoción de no ser porque héroe del Crepusculo seguía sosteniendome con su fuerte brazo. Su rápida bruzca y sensual caricia hacía que perdiera la razón, que mi razonamiento fallara y mis fuerzas se fueran llendo, sentía que algo explosivo se acecaba a mi cuerpo, algo que me haría gritar. Link pareció persivir esto y dejo de lado mi pecho para observarme con mucha lujuria y deseo, mirandome atentamente mientras yo estaba perdida en su rostro y gracias a su salvaje caricia.

\- Correte... - Me susurró mordiendose el labio inferior con deseo y lamiendoselo - Correte mi amor, correte para mi... - Me miro con aún lujuria sí, pero también con la misma mirada de hace munos momentos que no pude desifrar, con tanta calidez, tanta ternura. Y dicho esto me volvió a besar profundamente mientras mi climax llegaba, explotando por todo mi cuerpo y trayendome espasmo tras espasmo, gimiendo con dificultad en la boca de mi adorado amante, temblando por las contracciones de mi intimidad y sientiendo lagrimas caer de mis ojos, de puro placer.

Me dejé caer en la cama aún temblando y suspirando agitada y con mucho sudor en mi cuerpo, el aire que entraba desde mi balcón se sentía tan bien en mi cuerpo que al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien sentir salir los dedos de mi amado desde mi vagina toda humedecida por su juego.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi de nuevo, su mirada cambió totalmente, ahora lo único que podía ver en ella era esa mirada calida y tierna, hasta tonta podía decir, que no podía explicar, no le encontraba respuesta, pero me hacía temblar y sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña en mi estomago. Se acerco de nuevo a mi para besarme esta vez con delicadeza, dulzura y suavidad. Acariciaba mi rostro mientras se acurrucaba conmigo sin dejar de quitar esa mirada tonta pero dulce. Yo lo abracé por fin, acariciando su espalda con las llemas de mis dedos y besando su nariz y boca dulcemente.

\- ¿Que tienes? ¿Porque me miras así? - Le susurre dulcemente mientras lo miraba, tanto así que pensaba que lo miraba de la misma forma en la que él me miraba a mi.

El comenzó a reír tranquilamente para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello, tomando un mechon de este y besarlo, haciendome sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Pues... te miro así porque estoy enamorado... Como un loco, Midna -

Me lo decía mientras recargaba su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro. Ahora lo entendía, esa mirada estúpida pero tierna era eso, al caer en cuenta, sentí tanta ternura y calidez por el, no era más que un joven enamorado de mi, así como yo estaba tan enamorada de él. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé de forma tan calida, tan tierna, no era algo que en mi fuera natural, para nada, pero este hombre me provocaba esa sensación y ese deseo de serlo con él, sólamente con él.

Al terminar el beso, Link estaba tan rojo como un tomate, me dio mucha gracia que comencé a reír, por lo que Link bufo un poco en señal de molestia para después comenzar a reirse el también.

\- Quiero que duermas conmigo Link, por favor, quedate conmigo, dejame complaserte, por favor... Es mi turno .

Dicho esto, hice que se levantara un poco, sólo para acostarlo y quedar yo arriba de él.

Link de nuevo se sonrojó tanto que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Mi-Midna... Esta bien pero, no me lo digas así... De esa manera... Te ves tan hermosa... -

El tonto hizo que me sonrojara yo también, pero me encantaba, así que, naturalmente, puse la misma cara que el me ponía, la cara tonta y tierna, no iba a negarlo más, no iba a hecharme para atras, no lo dejaría ir nunca más...

\- Yo... te amo... Link -

Lo abracé tan fuerte, el me abrazó tan fuerte, no quería que me soltara, deseaba y anhelaba que no me soltara, que se quedara conmigo para siempre, que me amara hasta la muerte, que nunca me olvidara, porque yo jamás lo iba a olvidar, hasta el día de mi muerte siempre lo iba a amar.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

Después de un rato, la princesa Midna cayó dormida entre las miles de plumas que habían caído por su arrevato de rabia, sumida en un profundo suello, al parecer soñaba con su caballero al cual había dejado olvidado en el otro mundo, sin perdonarse jamás la tragica despedida que había hecho días atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de la Luz, en el reino de Hyrule, el joven héroe de nombre Link se preparaba en su casa a punto de salir a un destino incierto que el sólo conocía...

Visión de Link:

Terminaba de empacar las últimas cosas que me llevaría en mi viaje, al parecer, la princesa Zelda conocía una manera de regresar al mundo del Crepusculo, pero al parecer se necesitaban varias pruebas para lograrlo. No importaba, después de la Batalla con Ganondorf, lo que viniera sería algo minimo, además, debía regresar al mundo del Crepusculo... Debía regresar por ella.

Bajé hasta la planta baja de mi casa y me encaminé a la puerta de mi casa y saliendo por ella.

Bajé hasta donde estaba Epona y aseguré las ultimas cosas en la parte trasera del aciento. Saqué de mi ropa un pequeño fragmeto de un cristal, era un fragmento del espejo del Crepusculo, lo miré con nostalgía pero al final con determinación.

\- No me rendiré, no descansaré hasta verte de nuevo Midna... No descansaré hasta tenerte de nuevo a mi lado... Mi princesa del Crepusculo -

Dicho esto, monté a Epona y me dirigí galopando a un lugar en especifico, a mi gran objetivo, a un lugar en donde sería mi prximo paso al mundo del Crepusculo... A mi princesa del Crepusculo.


End file.
